Гамильтон, Эдмонд
Э́дмонд Мур Га́мильтон ( ; 21 октября 1904 — 1 февраля 1977) — американский писатель-фантаст, популярный в середине XX века. Считается одним из основателей направления «космической оперы» в жанре научной фантастики. Биография Эдмонд Мур Гамильтон родился 21 октября 1904 года в США в городе Янгстаун (штат Огайо) и стал третьим ребёнком в семье. Его отец работал в местной газете художником-карикатуристом, мать до замужества преподавала в школе. После рождения сына отец Эдмонда оставил работу в газете и приобрёл небольшую ферму в деревне Поланд (Огайо). В 1911 году он получил работу в Ньюкастле, куда и переехала вся семья. После окончания школы Эдмонд Гамильтон поступил в престижный колледж Вестминистер в городе Ист-Уилмингтон, который закончил досрочно в возрасте 14-ти лет. В научной фантастике его дебют начался с рассказа «Бог — чудовище Мамурта», который появился в 1926 году в августовском выпуске журнала Weird Tales. В том номере по рейтингу Гамильтон уступил только своему кумиру Абрахаму Мерриту, оттеснив на третье место популярного в то время автора литературы ужасов Говарда Лавкрафта. Гамильтон быстро стал одним из главных членов группы писателей, публиковавшихся в Weird Tales и собранных главным редактором журнала Фарнсуортом Райтом. В ту же группу входили ещё такие известные писатели как Говард Лавкрафт и Роберт Говард. В периоде с 1926 по 1948 год в журнале Weird Tales было опубликовано 79 произведений Гамильтона, что сделало его одним из самых плодовитых писателей. В промежутке между концом 20-х годов и началом 30-х Гамильтон публиковался во всех американских pulp-журналах, издававших научную фантастику. Рассказ Гамильтона «Остров безрассудства» (The Island of Unreason) (Wonder Stories, май 1933) был награждён премией Жюля Верна как лучший научно-фантастический рассказ года (это была первая НФ-премия, вручаемая по результатам голосования читателей; прообраз премии Хьюго, учреждённой в 1953 году). В тот период времени Гамильтон был почитаем и считался ветераном среди писателей Weird Tales. В конце 30-х годов в Weird Tales были напечатаны несколько выдающихся фантастических рассказов Гамильтона, из которых больше всего выделялся рассказ «Кто имеет крылья» (He That Hath Wings) (1938) — наиболее популярный и переиздававшийся чаще остальных. Затем Гамильтон погрузился в создание серии рассказов, главным действующим лицом которых был супергерой Курт Ньютон. В 40-50-е годы Гамильтон написал в одиночку сотни рассказов в рамках этой серии, которые первоначально печатались в журналах, а позднее были опубликованы в виде 13 «романов». Идею создания серии Гамильтону подсказал редактор Морт Вайзенгер. Оба ранее приняли участие в создании легендарного героя — Супермена. В 1946 году Эдмонд Гамильтон женился на писательнице Ли Дуглас Брэкетт, которая тоже писала фантастику. Через три года после свадьбы чета Гамильтонов переселилась на восток США, на ферму в Кинсмене (Огайо), которая принадлежала дальним родственникам Гамильтона. В послевоенные годы популярность Гамильтона пошла на убыль. Ему удалось опубликовать несколько удачных романов: «Звезда смерти» (1966), трилогия о Звёздном Волке («Звёздный волк I: Оружие извне» (1967), «Звёздный волк II: Закрытые миры» (1968), «Звёздный волк III: Мир звёздных волков» (1968)). 1 февраля 1977 года Эдмонд Гамильтон умер, не дождавшись публикации своего последнего сборника, составленного женой,— «Лучшее Эдмонда Гамильтона» (1977). Интересные факты * «Похитители звёзд» (1927) и «В недрах туманности» (1929) — первые произведения в научной фантастике, в которых была выдвинута концепция Галактической Федерации. * В «Проклятой галактике» (1935) Гамильтон впервые в художественной литературе формулирует гипотезу расширяющейся Вселенной. * Ещё до начала освоения человечеством космоса Гамильтон в рассказе «Кто там — извне?» (1933) предположил, что исследование Солнечной системы будет неэффективным из-за его дороговизны. * Один из самых ранних примеров функциональных роботов описан в рассказе «Металлические гиганты» (1926). * Сборник рассказов «Ужас на астероиде» (1936) — одна из самых первых книг современной американской фантастики, вышедших в твёрдом переплёте (hardcover). * Основой романов Гамильтона «Звездные короли» (1949) и «Возвращение к звездам» (1970) стали самые настоящие «звездные войны». Значительная часть антуража фантастической саги «Звездные войны» Джорджа Лукаса взята из Гамильтона. Достаточно сказать, что сценарий фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар» написан Ли Брэккет, женой Э. Гамильтона. * Как и многие великие писатели-фантасты, Э. Гамильтон имел соавторов-продолжателей. На русском языке идею собрать воедино разрозненные, ничем внешне не связанные куски мозаичных романов Гамильтона в одну цельную, огромную карту под названием «Мир Эдмонда Гамильтона», осуществил писатель-фантаст, переводчик и популяризатор Гамильтона в России Сергей Сухинов. С этой целью С. Сухинов, который к тому времени перевел на русский язык 10 романов Гамильтона, в 1998–2006 гг. выпустил в серии «Стальная крыса» издательства «Эксмо» 15 романов в продолжение серии романов Гамильтона «Звездный Волк» («Звездный Волк - 4: Капкан для Звездного Волка» — «Звездный Волк - 18: Террористы космоса»).Предтечи: Миры Сергея Сухинова. История будущего Цитаделей (Приключения Звездного Волка). Библиография Серии романов Джон Гордон (John Gordon) * «Звёздные короли» (The Star Kings) (1949) * «Возвращение к звёздам» (Return to the Stars) (1970) Межзвёздный Патруль (Interstellar Patrol) * «Извне Вселенной» (Outside the Universe) (1964) * «Сталкивающиеся светила» (Crashing Suns) (1965) Капитан Фьючер (Капитан Будущее) (Captain Future) * «Вызов Капитана Фьючера» (Calling Captain Future) (1967) * «Капитан Фьючер и император космоса» (Captain Future and the Space Emperor) (1967) * «Галактическая миссия» (Galaxy Mission) (1967) * «Кометные короли» (The Comet Kings) (1968) * «Опасная планета» (Danger Planet) (1968) (под псевдонимом Брэтт Стерлинг (Brett Sterling)) * «Чародей с Марса» (The Magician of Mars) (1968) * «Неукротимый мир» (Outlaw World) (1968) * «Планетная угроза» (Planets in Peril) (1968) * «Звёздный поиск» (Quest Beyond the Stars) (1968) * «Вызов капитана Фьючера» Captain Future’s Challenge (1969) * «Изгои Луны» (Outlaws of the Moon) (1969) * «Десятая планета» (The Tenth Planet) (1969) (под псевдонимом Брэтт Стерлинг (Brett Sterling)) Звёздный волк (Starwolf) * «Оружие извне» (The Weapon from Beyond) (1967) * «Закрытые миры» (The Closed Worlds) (1968) * «Мир звёздных волков» (World of the Starwolves) (1968) Романы * «Всадники времени» (The Time Raider) (1927) * «Похитители звёзд» (The Star Stealers) (1929) * «В недрах туманности» (Within the Nebula) (1929) * «Погонщики комет» (The Comet Drivers) (1930) * «Космическое облако» (The Cosmic Cloud) (1930) * «Солнечные люди» (The Sun People) (1930) * «Захват двух миров» (Conquest of Two Worlds) (1932) * «Ужас на астероиде» (The Horror On the Asteroid) (1936) * «Озеро Жизни» (The Lake of Life) (1937) * «Убийство в клинике» (Murder in the Clinic) (1945) * «Девушка-тигр» (Tiger Girl) (1945) * «Чудовища Ютонгейма» (The Monsters of Juntonheim) (1950) * «Таркол — повелитель неизведанного» (Tharkol, Lord of the Unknown) (1950) * «Город на краю земли» (The City at World's End) (1951) * «Звезда жизни» (The Star of Life) (1959) * «Солнечный удар» (The Sun Smasher) (1959) * «Преследуемые звёзды» (The Haunted Stars) (1960) * «Битва за звёзды» (Battle for the Stars) (1961) * «Долина мироздания» (The Valley of Creation) (1964) * «Беглец со звёзд» (Fugitive of the Stars) (1965) * «Звезда погибели» (Doom Star) (1966) * «Арфисты Титана» (The Harpers of Titan) (1967) * «Янки в Валгалле» (A Yank At Valhalla) (1973) Рассказы * Бог — чудовище Мамурта (1926) * В недрах туманности (1929) * Города в воздухе (1929) * Гостиница вне нашего мира * Дети Солнца * Дитя ветров * Запертый мир (1929) * Изгнание * Кометная угроза (1928) * Кто имеет крылья (1938) * Кто там — извне? (1952) * Металлические гиганты (1926) * Мои бедные железные нервы * На закате мира * Невероятный мир (1947) * Остров безрассудства (1933) * Отверженный (1968) * Похитители звёзд (1927) * Проклятая галактика (1935) * Реквием (1962) * Семена из космоса * Тот, у кого были крылья * Человек, видевший будущее (1930) * Чужая земля * Эволюционировавший (1931) * Звездные охотники * Старк и Звездные Короли Боевая фантастика * Битва Империи * Всадники времени (1927) * За пределами вселенной (1929) * Звёздный молот или Молот Валькаров * Извне Вселенной * Плоскогорье невидимых людей * Роковая Звезда * Сокровище Громовой Луны (1942) * Хранители звёзд * Межзвёздные старатели Ссылки * Ковальчук М. (псев. Гаков, Владимир (Гаков, Вл.)). Звёздный король Эдмонд Гамильтон // Гамильтон Э. М.: Издательство Альфа-книга, 2000. — С. 7—18. ISBN 5-93556-063-1. * Полная библиография Эдмонда Гамильтона Примечания Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Писатели США Категория:Родившиеся в 1904 году Категория:Родившиеся 21 октября Категория:Писатели-фантасты США Категория:Умершие в 1977 году Категория:Умершие 1 февраля de:Edmond Hamilton en:Edmond Hamilton fr:Edmond Hamilton it:Edmond Hamilton ja:エドモンド・ハミルトン pl:Edmond Hamilton pt:Edmond Hamilton